Birthday gift
by Candy126
Summary: Hey...oc based those who want to read peep in... Priya ur bday gift...I know m late but was busy n no internet connection so... Well have a look


_**Happy birth day priya**_

 _ **Hope you like your gift**_

 _ **At about 11;00 pm**_

 _A girl, wearing white top and black jeans, was trying to fix her car on a dark road. She was trying for this for whole two hours._

 _Girl pov; what the hell? Is car ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha kya?kab sy thik karna ki koshish kar rhi houn magar yeh…uff…..ab how will I reach my home?haan?(she kicked the car)..huh..or upar sy is mobile ki battery…..huh…_

 _She again tried to fix the car but…_

 _She heard a voice. She turned and saw a car stopping near her car. She was scared._

 _A handsome boy came out of the car,he was wearing a white t-shirt blue jeans and black jacket._

 _He went to girl and asked;hey…may I help you?_

 _Girl scared;nno I can tackle it all by myself!_

 _Boy;but I am trying to help you…_

 _Girl;me nay kaha na k nahi to matla nahi…._

 _Boy;look am a cid officer..and I can't leave anyone alone on such a road…..mery farz k sath ghadari ho gi…_

 _Girl thought for a while;hmm…show me your card!_

 _Boy;card?_

 _Girl;your id card!_

 _Boy sighed and took out a card from his pocket; see!_

 _Girl saw the card and pov; SENIOR INSPECTOR KAVIN KHANNA….yeh me kya kar rhi thi? Omg.._

 _Kavin; now can I check what's the matter?_

 _Girl;yeah sure!please jaldi karna.._

 _Kavin;hmm_

 _And he started checking the car. the girl looked at him._

 _Girl pov;what a nice guy?tu bhi na priya kuch bhi sochti ha!_

 _After sometimes_

 _Kavin;here! It's all right now!_

 _Girl;really? Is it?_

 _Kavin;do have a look?_

 _The girl checked it._

 _Girl happily;thank you thankyou so much…..kavin….(realizing) oops… .._

 _Kavin;haha…naa…kavin is better._

 _Girl;thank you kavin._

 _Kavin while extending his hand;hey..so your name?_

 _Girl;hey am priya(and she shake hands)_

 _Kavin;priya!nice name.._

 _Priya;well it is…(realizing)..oh no me ap ko kya doun?_

 _Kavin;nahi its ok!you just go home safe!_

 _Priya;no no..its not possible! I mean tum nay meri itni help itna to banta ha…(she thought of something ran to her car take out her bag and pulled a chocolate from inside)..mera pas yehi ha.. please ly lo….(she said while giving a cute smile)_

 _Kavin (don't know why but cant resist that smile);ok!_

 _Priya;thank you…bye.._

 _Kavin;bye._

 _And priya drove her car._

 _Kavin looking at chocolate and then at her blur image of car._

 _Kavin pov;dude!tujhy kya ho gya ha? Tu kyu us ki help kar rha tha? (looking again at chocolate) …but she was nice!..i wish I could meet her someday….dude what are you thinking? Lagta ha kaam ki wajah sy stress ha…_

 _And he too went away._

 _On the other side_

 _Priya pov; such a nice person! Warna koi help hi nahi karta…cid officer..cool!...i wish I could meet him someday…woah…what am I thinking of?...seems like ghar ja k sona chahiye…haan!_

 _And both reached their homes and slept but never knew that destiny has something planned for them._

 _It's almost two weeks after that incident._

 _One day_

 _Priya was enjoying in a mall ,and there she spotted kavin!_

 _He was in a jewelry shop and looking tensed._

 _She moved inside and stood just behind him, just trying to listen his conversation._

 _Kavin to shopkeeper; yaar yeh kya ha?haan?kuch acha dikhao!_

 _Shopkeeper;bhai sahib ap do ghanty sy dekh rhy ha…ab me ap ko or kya dekhaoun?_

 _Kavin;ab ..me kya karo mujhy kon sa experience ha girly things ka?me to mom ka liya ly nay aya tha…_

 _Shopkeeper;bhai…_

 _Priya;hey kavin!_

 _Kavin turning; hey priya!_

 _Priya;oh..you remember?_

 _Kavin;yup! I do!_

 _Priya;so?shopping?for girlfriend right?(aahh she expected a no from him,why?)_

 _Kavin smiled;yeah!_

 _Priya became sad, she never expected this…_

 _Kavin in his own thoughts;amm..actually me apni mom,my girlfriend.k liye lynay aya tha….(hearing this priya's face lit up)…amm..actually mom nay kaha tha k me un ki dost ki beti k liye gift loun and me nay socha k mom ka liye bhi ly loun..but now am confused!_

 _Priya;ohh to yeh baat ha…._

 _Kavin;yeah!_

 _Priya;wesay strange naa?jab bhi hum miltay ha kisi na kisi problem me hi hoty ha…haha…_

 _Kavin;haha..well yeh to ha…but hum us ka solution nikal hi lyry ha…_

 _Priya;yeah…so if you don't mind me help kardoun…._

 _Kavin;kis me?_

 _Priya;hayee…of course jewelry select karnay me…_

 _Kavin excitedly;will you?oh please…_

 _Priya;ok_

 _So after some minutes priya selected a beautiful ring shaped necklace having a pink bead inside it. And a beautiful gold set for kavin's mom._

 _Kavin seeing the jewelry;wow…your choice is amazing..thank you dear!_

 _Priya smiled on hearing "dear"._

 _Priya;my pleasure! Ok well me ab chalti houn warna late ho jaye ga…_

 _Kavin;ary esay kesay…me tumhy kuch deta houn…_

 _Priya;oh machine relax…me ja rhi houn….nahi chahyie kuch bhi its all ok…_

 _Kavin;nope…(thinking)..yeah you take this (saying so pulled a chocolate from his pocket)_

 _Priya;chocolate?_

 _Kavin;yeah that day you give me a chocolate in return na…so take this!_

 _Priya;thanks.._

 _Kavin;well help to meri ki ha tum nay…so thanks bol k banday ko sharminda na kijeye mam!_

 _Priya;haha…ok bye_

 _Kavin;bye…_

 _Priya went, she turned back to see kavin who was smiling and his smile make her smile too._

 _Kavin turned to shopkeeper;bhai yeh pack kardo….._

 _Kavin saw a beautiful circle shaped necklace having a red heart inside it._

 _Kavin took that and saw priya's face inside that….he smiled._

 _Kavin;bhai isay bhi pack kar do.._

 _He paid the bill and went away._

 _ **After two weeks**_

 _Both kavin and priya were desperately waiting to meet each other. Something has surely changed between them, they both started to love each other, well they both said may be because of attraction!and the thought got somewhere else….umph…_

 _ **May 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **,2016**_

 _Kavin was sleeping peacefully on his bed, when his mom came inside._

 _KM;kavin you are sleeping!seriously? I told you naa k we have to go to Delhi, she is my close friend and tomorrow is her daughter's birthday I can't miss it!get up now!_

 _Kavin sleeping tone; mom!please aj to Saturday ha….phir?_

 _KM pulled the blanket and threw water on his face._

 _Kavin get up; mom! What happened? Relax hum pohanch jaye gy….ap nay pani kyun phenka?_

 _KM; kyun k mujhy pta ha k mera beta bilkul apnay dad ki tarah ha…unhy bhi esay hi uthana parta tha…..(tears in her eyes)…._

 _Kavin hugged her; mom!dad sacrifice himself for this country, for us! Please ro mat ap ka beta ha na…_

 _KM;haan haan…chal ab packing kar ly….samjha!_

 _Kavin;yes mam!_

 _KM;badmaash!_

 _She went and kavin opened his wardrobe and saw the necklace which he bought for a girl!_

 _Kavin smiled; am always looking for you don't know when,where and how but I want to meet you once…._

 _He kept the necklace in his luggage and came down after and hour._

 _On the otherside_

 _Priya pov; kal mera birthday ha and I really want to meet you kavin! I hope kal me sab sy pehly tumhy dekho party me….._

 _ **Next day**_

 _ **Sunday**_

 _ **May 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **,2016**_

 _Kavin and km reached the hotel, as they don't want to disturb km'friend and also to give them a surprise!_

 _ **At night 7;00pm**_

 _KM entered the party hall._

 _She was wearing a pink yellow saree along with the same jewelry set, that priya has chosen._

 _KM to a woman; kesi ho?_

 _PM:me thik houn tum suano?kesi ho kitan saal baad mily naa?_

 _KM;haan yeh to ha….ary priya kaha ha?_

 _PM:tayar ho rhi ha..she is so excited for the party…_

 _KM:oh..am desperate to see her._

 _PM:ati hi ho gi…acha kavin kaha ha?_

 _KM:haan bas ata hi hoga…car park kar rha ha…_

 _And they both turned to see their children._

 _KM:lo agaya…_

 _PM;agai.._

 _But when both kavin and priya entered the scene their eyes met. They both just lost in each other, happy to see each other._

 _Kavin was wearing a formal black suit. And priya she was wearing a black gown with silver work on it._

 _KM;kavin!_

 _With this kavin came out of the trance._

 _Kavin;hhhaan mom…_

 _KM:meet my friend!_

 _Kavin;hello aunty!_

 _bara ho gya naa,…._

 _Kavin; well aunty yeh to ha.._

 _Priya came there._

 _PM:hey dear!meet my friend!_

 _Priya;hello aunty_

 _KM:kavin is sy milo yeh ha.._

 _Kavin;priya!_

 _Priya;kavin!_

 _PM:you both know each other?_

 _Priya;yes mom…remember I told you about that night incident! He was the guy who helped me.._

 _Kavin;and mom she is the girl who helped me choosing the necklace and your gift….God birthday girl helped to brought her gift…_

 _KM;oh that…well I must say then your choice is very nice priya!_

 _Priya smiled._

 _PM:me kya keh rhi thi…hum dono aoni friends say milty ha bachoun ko ik sath chor dety ha…_

 _KM:haan thik ha…_

 _The both left._

 _Kavin;so ,ab gift to tum nay dekh liya to ab kya?_

 _Priya;so what?am happy k me tumhy dekh rhi houn?_

 _Kavin;really?missing me?(he smiled)_

 _Priya blushed;haan…_

 _Dance announcement!_

 _Song played_

 _Sanam re_

 _Kavin extended his hand; dance?_

 _Priya;sure!_

 _They both went to the stage._

 _Kavin kept his hand on her waist and she kept her hands on his shoulders. Both were lost in each other eyes, don't know when music stopped and hooting sounds started._

 _Kavin and priya blushed._

 _They both went in garden._

 _Both were looking at the stars._

 _Kavin;amm..priya!_

 _Priya;haan?_

 _Kavin;kabhi kisi sy pyar hua ha?_

 _Priya shocked;kyun?_

 _Kavin;nahi..dont take me wrong but I want to ask you that…_

 _Priya;well pta nahi….._

 _Kavin;hmm…sach boloun?_

 _Priya;kya?_

 _Kavin;I have fallen for you!_

 _Priya;what?_

 _Kavin;yeah…I know kuch zayada hi staright forward ha but na kehta or tumhy kisi or sy pyar ho jata to me to…_

 _But stopped because priya kept her finger on his lips._

 _Realizing she removed her finger._

 _Priya;me sach bolun to yes I have fallen for you too…._

 _Kavin;seriously?_

 _Priya;hmm_

 _Kavin;oh.._

 _Silence!_

 _Priya;I wish aj kuch special ho jaye.._

 _Kavin;special?_

 _Priya;yeah…_

 _Kavin;ok then come inside!_

 _Priya;kyun?_

 _Kaivn caught her hand and moved inside._

 _Priya;kaha ly ja rhy ho?_

 _Kavin;chup karo naa!_

 _He went on to stage took the mike and said;_

 _Hey everyone am kavin!_

 _Well ap sab soch rhy ho gy k me yaha kay kar rha houn but I am here to confess something._

 _Yeah confess! Mom and aunty I need your permission. (they both nodded)..ok then!_

 _Priya!priya! I love you! I love you from the core of my heart, I have fallen for you since the very first sight of yours, am totally lost in you…will you complete me?_

 _He knelt down and asked; wil you be my life?_

 _Priya was all shocked,she stood dumbstruck._

 _Voices of say yes! yes!_

 _Priya; yes!yes!yes! Thousands of times yes!_

 _They both hugged each other and kavin help her wore the necklace which he bought for his girl!_

 _KM and PM were happy…_

 _They took blessings._

 _Kavin;cake cut kary?bhuk lagi ha(ohh so cute)_

 _Priya;hehe..yes!_

 _And they cut the cake. Both fed each other and then their mothers._

 _Kavin again took the mike and sang_

" _ **me agar kahoun tum sa haseen**_

 _ **kainat me nahi ha kahien**_

 _ **tareef yeh us ki sach ah kuch bhi nahi**_

 _ **tum ko paya ha to jesay khoya houn**_

 _ **keh na chahoun bhi to tum say kya kahoun**_

 _ **kisi zubaan me wo lafz hi nhai k jis me tumhay bhula sakoun**_

 _ **tum ko paya ha to jesay khoya houn**_

 _ **keh na chahoun bhi to tum sy kya kahoun"**_

 _priya ran to him and hugged him; its my best birthday kavin…I love you_

 _kavin;I love you too…priya.._

 _and they spent memorable time with each other._

 _ **DEAR PRIYA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY!**_

 _ **MAY YOU HAVE EVERY HAPPINESS IN YOUR LIFE .**_

 _ **MAY YOU LIFE BECOME FULL OF PROSPERITY, SUCCESS AND LOVE.**_

 _ **MAY YOU LIVE A LONG AND HEALTHY LIFE.**_

 _ **REMEMBER ME IN YOUR PRYAERS!**_

 _Love_

 _Zaineb_


End file.
